crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Weapons are the main tools for every player in CrossFire. They are used to take down enemies and bring success to each player's team or themselves. Acquision Weapons can be obtained via Item Shop or Black Market, using in-game currency GP (Game Points) or real-money Cash (term vary on each servers). They can also be obtained by picking up from the ground during gameplay, either already left there by mapmakers, voluntary dropped by the players or from dead players (except for the VVIP weapons). In Mutation Mode and Zombie Mode, weapons can also be obtained from supply crates. Weapon Categories Weapons in CrossFire are divided into eight categories: Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, Machine Guns, Handguns/Sidearms, Melee and Throwable/Thrown. Players can buy Ammo Mag to increase total ammo for each type of weapons. Each player can carry one Primary weapon (Rifle, Submachine Gun/SMG, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, and Machine Gun), one Sidearm (Any Handgun/Sidearm or the Dual Double Barrel), one Melee (The default Knife/Wood Hammer or any other Melee weapons) and up to three Thrown weapons. Players have two Bags (one in CF Japan) to store weapons to bring into gameplay, and they can buy additional bags (Ranging from 3 to 7) to bring even more weapons to choose. Players can own a weapon up to 7 times (Same with current maximum bags available), and they won't be able to purchase any more after this. Black Market prizes, if won, will display "Item adding failed" to indicate that players have reached its limit. In some rare case, certain weapons don't have this restriction. Weapon Management After weapons are used in gameplay (Except Mutation Mode), weapons will start to wear out and decrease accuracy; players can repair them by spending GP earned after each match. Heavily damaged weapons are often hard to control as the crosshairs will become very large, making aiming difficult. Damaged weapons, when sold, will earn less GP because the amount of GP needed to repair it will be deduced from the payout. Some special weapons from Reward Crates won't wear out, as do event prizes given to players by publishers on occasion. Melee weapon never wears out though some may feature damage bar, but they will always be at 100%. Only GP weapons bought from Item Shop can be sold back for GP. Cash weapons can only be rented temporarily so they can't be sold - instead, players have the option to renew the renting time in their Storage (Trying to buy it again will add a second gun into players' storage instead). Main Prized Weapons won from Black Market are permanent and cannot be sold back; this was likely done to prevent account vandalism should players share their account with other friends. Temporary weapons won from Black Market sometimes won't have renew option - they are categorized as "Black Market Weapons" to prevent duplicating. Version Difference * CF China: GP weapons cannot be sold back for GP, they can only be deleted. *'CF Korea and CF Japan:' Permanent weapons won from Black Market can be sold back for GP. *'CF Indonesia:' All permanent weapons from Black Market can be sold, except Kriss SV. *'CF Vietnam:' Some GP weapons cannot be sold back for GP once bought and permanent weapons won from Black Market can't be sold or deleted. *'CF Japan:' All weapons have an extra magazine comparing to other CF servers. * CF Philippines: GP weapons can be sold back for GP, but when you buy them again, they will be bought in a higher price. Weapons List The following is a complete list of original weapons available in most CF version up-to-date, with new one being released every once in a while. To update the list, please edit the template WeaponsNav. See also *Weapons Review *Weapon Stats Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons